


Cicatriz

by kai3d2y



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai3d2y/pseuds/kai3d2y
Summary: En un descanso durante el entrenamiento, Renji observó la cicatriz de Byakuya y en un acto inconsciente dejo que su mano se acercara y que sus dedos rozaran por ella. Cuando se percato de lo que había hecho y miro a su capitán, él no parecía haberse molestado.





	Cicatriz

_En sí, la homosexualidad está tan limitada como la heterosexualidad: lo ideal sería ser capaz de amar a una mujer o a un hombre, a cualquier ser humano, sin sentir miedo, inhibición u obligación._ Simone De Beauvoir _._

**Cicatriz**

El sol desaparecía para dar lugar al comienzo de la noche. Sus últimos rayos entraban directamente por la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento del sexto escuadrón. Dentro se podía encontrar a un joven de larga cabellera roja, con el torso medio desnudo el cual mostraba una gran cantidad de tatuajes en su piel cubierta por una fina capa de sudor debido al ejercicio. Sin querer distraerse, practicaba con una katana de madera diferentes maneras de atacar y defenderse de sus enemigos. Tras su batalla en Hueco Mundo, comprendió que todavía tenía que fortalecerse mucho más.

Decidió descansar un momento mientras observaba algunas de las cicatrices que había obtenido durante sus batallas. Exaspero comprendiendo que todavía se encontraba muy lejos de su objetivo. Todavía no llegaría a igualar el poder que tenía Kuchiki Byakuya.

Su capitán… desde que volvió la paz al Seiretei pasaban más tiempo juntos. Desde hacer papeleo hasta practicar y entrenar casi a diario. El noble parecía querer ayudar al joven en su logro de hacer que este fuera mejor shinigami. Desde que peleo contra él, fue consciente de que este parecía estar más cómodo con su presencia. Mientras que Renji comenzó a admirarlo de manera diferente. Ya no era aquel hombre que quería superar para poder volver a hablar con su vieja amiga. Ahora se había convertido en aquel hombre con el que quería luchar, para quien quería trabajar como teniente y morir bajo sus órdenes.

Pero aquello no era lo que le perturbaba. Últimamente sentía que necesitaba estar más cerca de él, que necesitaba seguir entrenando junto a él, sentía que le faltaba algo cuando él no estaba. Cuando él no observaba, Renji podría quedarse horas observándole.

Miro hacia fuera y sabía que faltaría poco tiempo para que su capitán fuera a su encuentro. Y el sentía como su estomago parecía encogerse al comprobar aquello. Aquel día estaba más nervioso de lo normal por su encuentro con Byakuya. Y era por lo que había ocurrido el anterior día.

Mientras ambos descansaban, Renji no pudo evitar mirar de reojo el torso del noble, y ahí, en su estómago encontró aquella herida casi mortal que obtuvo al salvar a Rukia. Aquella por la que quedo días inconsciente y él lo visitaba a diario hasta que despertó y le dieron el alta. Durante aquellos días no podía dejar de sentir una gran angustia sabiendo que la última vez que se habían visto había sido para pelear, para retarle, para incluso intentar vencerle en busca de venganza y deshonrarle si pudiera. Se dejo llevar por toda la rabia que sentía al tener que ejecutar a Rukia, al perder contra el shinigami sustituto, al ver que el capitán era capaz de matar por si mismo a su propia hermana, al comprobar que aquel que admiraba parecía ser totalmente un fraude.

El anterior día recordó todo lo que había sentido y el temor de no poder volver a hablar con él y demostrar que era digno de ser su teniente. En un acto inconsciente dejo que su mano se acercara a la cicatriz y que sus dedos rozaran por ella. Cuando se percato de lo que había hecho y miro a su capitán, él no parecía haberse molestado, y por el movimiento de su cabeza supuso que mientras tocaba su herida él lo estaba observando para después girar su mirada. Ante la confusión del pelirrojo, el moreno se levantó para seguir con el entrenamiento como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Un sonido le distrajo de sus pensamientos y al observar la entrada vio a Byakuya entrar a la sala haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo. El pelirrojo le contesto de la misma manera. Mientras el mayor cerraba la puerta este se quedó observándolo sin comprender a que se debía todo su nerviosismo. Pero sobretodo, sin comprender que era lo que le pasaba al mayor por su mente. Ahora que se fijaba bien en él, desde que entro en la sala de entrenamiento, el capitán no le había mirado fijamente en ningún momento, como si le estuviera evitando. ¿Quería decir que aquello también le tenía confuso? ¿O es que ahora le despreciaba? ¿Por qué ahora estaba más distante que en su despacho?

El pelirrojo trago saliva mientras se posicionaba en su sitio. Las únicas palabras que se cruzaron eran acerca de las técnicas que querían entrenar aquel día y quien sería el atacante y quien iba a defender. En aquella ocasión fue Renji quien comenzó a atacar. En las primeras estocadas pudo darse cuenta de que su capitán no estaba lo suficientemente centrado, el pelirrojo tenía fallos a la hora de pelear, cosa que su capitán siempre aprovechaba para darle una lección, pero aquel día, el teniente pudo observar que muchos de aquellos ángulos que dejaba libres parecía que él no llegaba a percatarse de ellos.

Por ello el pelirrojo quería que el capitán se centrase en el entrenamiento y comenzó a ser cada vez más ofensivo. Parecía que aquello no solo estaba dando resultado, sino que también estaba molestando al noble. Pudo apreciarlo en su rostro y en las estocadas que este le devolvía cada vez más fuertes. Aunque ambos sabían perfectamente que la mayor destreza del capitán estaba en su habilidad.

Tal vez se debiera a la confusión que el pelirrojo tenía encima, o tal vez era la frustración de ver que su capitán parecía volver a subestimarlo, tal vez fuera la rabia que en su momento sintió al sentir que tenía que superar al noble fuera como fuera. O por que estaba enfadado de ver como el mayor parecía comportarse como si fuera otra persona. La cuestión fue que Renji acabo usando demasiada fuerza, la suficiente como para poder tirar a su capitán al suelo, la suficiente como para que él también perdiera el equilibrio cayendo encima del moreno.

Renji no sabía cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que habían estado tan juntos, sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. El teniente sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas ante aquella situación. Observó como su capitán apartaba la mirada y con una mano sobre la mejilla de este, le obligo a que volviera a mirarle. El pelirrojo podía apreciar como sus ojos se encontraban nublados en una absoluta confusión y se sintió algo aliviado al saber que no era el único que se sentía así.  

-Deberías apartarte- le advirtió Byakuya mientras cogía la mano del pelirrojo y la alejo.

-Creo que no quiero- susurró el teniente tras unos segundos de completo silencio.

Su estómago estaba más recogido que nunca y sentía que todo su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, ni siquiera sus actos le pertenecían a él. No sabía como podía explicar aquello, a él siempre le habían atraído las mujeres, pero nunca había sentido una atracción tan fuerte con cualquiera con las que había estado. Y poco a poco fue acercando sus labios ante la atenta mirada del Kuchiki.

Sabía que era algo prohibido, algo que no debería de hacer, él era un noble, él era su capitán, él había estado casado. Pero todo eso le daba igual en aquel momento, pese a que fuera algo que nadie aceptaría, e incluso aunque ni él mismo quería aceptarlo, comprendió cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia el capitán, el por qué necesitaba tenerlo cada vez más cerca, por qué sentía aquel deseo en aquel momento. Por lo que el joven profundizo más su beso, creyendo que su capitán le seguiría, pero para su sorpresa, no fue así. El noble le puso una mano sobre su pecho y lo apartó a un lado mientras se levantaba con rapidez. Renji lo miraba desde el suelo, avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer.

-No volveremos a hablar de esto nunca más. -Fue lo único que dijo el capitán antes de irse de la sala.

.

.

.

Horas más tardes, el teniente se encontraba dentro del ofuro dolido por el comportamiento que había tenido su capitán. Dolido por lo que había hecho. Confuso por lo que sentía ahora.

¿Cuándo había sentido aquello por él? ¿Cuándo comenzó aquella atracción? ¿Cómo lo iba a asimilar la gente como por ejemplo sus amigos?

No. No podía decírselo a nadie. No quería que lo discriminaran tan solo por el hecho de descubrir que también sentía una atracción hacia los hombres. Había escuchado a compañeros suyos diciendo que los homosexuales y sobretodo los bisexuales eran unos viciosos, que estaban confundidos, que no era lo correcto o que incluso estaban enfermos.

Miro su reflejo en el agua preguntándose si él era todo aquello. Confundido, lo estaba y mucho. Vicioso, no, no lo era. Y ¿enfermo? Sin lugar a duda no lo estaba. Pero ¿era lo correcto? No sabía la respuesta. Pensó en sus amigos, alguien en quien podría confiar, alguien a quien le pudiera contar que era lo que sentía, pero le preocupaba demasiado el como reaccionarían como para hablar.

.

.

La puerta siendo aporreada le despertó, ni siquiera supo cuando se quedo dormido, pero por las arrugas que tenían sus dedos, supo que había sido mucho. El agua ya se había quedado casi fría, por lo que tal vez podría haberse resfriado, al menos tenía una excusa para no ir a trabajar y así no ver al moreno.

El sonido siguió insistiendo y mientras se preguntaba quien iría a visitarle a esas horas de la noche, se puso una toalla sobre la cintura y fue a abrir la puerta. No se esperaba a nadie en particular, y mucho menos en ver a Byakuya al otro lado.

Tragó saliva sin esperar que era lo que habría traído al Kuchiki allí. Creía que él no querría verlo tras lo de aquella tarde-noche. Si algo le había dejado claro el noble, era que no quería que volvieran a hablar sobre el tema, entonces por qué habría ido en plena noche a su pequeña casa. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y como si de un acuerdo silencioso se tratara el pelirrojo se hizo a un lado para dejar que Byakuya entrara y después cerró la puerta no sin antes observar si había alguien que pudiera descubrirles.

Observó al hombre que tenía en frente al igual que este y después se sentó en el suelo sobre sus pies. Renji se miró y sintió vergüenza al ver que tan solo lo tapaba una toalla, se disculpó con el hombre y fue a ponerse un kimono lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando volvió a salir, imitó al capitán y se sentó de igual manera que él sin saber si quiera que decir.

-Lo de antes… -intentó comenzar a hablar el Kuchiki.- he estado pensando en eso. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-No lo sé- el pelirrojo observó al moreno mientras tragaba saliva.

-¿Sientes algo por mi?- le preguntó el capitán con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba, pero el pelirrojo ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aquello era una máscara para ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Eso creo.- Contestó Renji agachando su mirada avergonzado. Aquella situación le producía un nudo en la garganta por la angustia. El pelirrojo lo pensó muy detenidamente, sabía que él iba a rechazarle y que toda la confianza que había logrado del capitán se perdería por completo.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-No lo sé.

Renji pudo ver como su capitán lo miraba sin ningún tipo de expresión, lo que hizo que su garganta se cerrara cada vez más y que le obstaculizara a la hora de respirar. Aparto la mirada del mayor mientras apretaba los nudillos, sabía que ahora él se iría, sabía que le pediría que dejara de ser su teniente, que no se acercara a él o a su hermana. Que lo que había realizado era toda una deshonra.

Pero al contrario que pensaba, él ni tan siquiera se había movido de su sitio. Observaba la luna que se encontraba al otro lado de la ventana, como si de esa manera intentara poner en orden sus pensamientos. El teniente no sabía como interpretar aquello, pero algo tenía claro, y es que aquella vez él no se había apartado, él no había negado nada todavía.

Los minutos pasaban demasiado lento para el pelirrojo, por lo que acabo por decidir en levantarse para acercarse a su capitán mientras este seguía distraído. Renji puso una mano sobre el hombro de su capitán para llamar de esa manera la atención de este. Tan solo quería poner sus sentimientos en orden, tan solo quería conocer cuál era la perspectiva del moreno… Al observar los ojos del hombre, supo que estaba tan confundido como él. Por lo que el teniente se agacho para estar a su altura y rodeo al hombre con sus brazos, obligándole a apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Aquel gesto sorprendió al mayor, pero no tardo mucho tiempo en responder a aquel abrazo. Pero después de aquello, el noble se apartó un poco mientras ponía la mano sobre la mejilla de su compañero, Renji acerco su rostro al de su capitán hasta pegarse a su frente, esperando a que este le diera permiso para continuar, esperando que le diera una confirmación de correspondencia. Y mientras ambos se observaban el moreno fue quien tomo el siguiente paso y se acerco a los labios de su compañero.

.

.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, capitán?- pregunto mientras acariciaba los cabellos del moreno que estaba recostado sobre su pecho.

-Nada. Actuaremos con normalidad como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

Renji se sentó obligando a que el otro hiciera lo mismo para que quedaran ambos rostros a la misma altura.

-¿Y si yo no quiero?- Renji rozó levemente sus labios contra los de su compañero- no quiero que esto termine así.

-Pero es lo más sencillo.

-¿Desde cuándo Kuchiki Byakuya deja llevarse por el camino sencillo?

-Sabes tan bien como yo que nadie va a aceptarlo. Sabes que no van a verlo como algo normal. Sabes que la gente comenzara a tratarnos de manera diferente si se enteran de algo.

-Lo sé- suspiró el teniente a la vez que volvía a tumbarse cruzando los brazos bajo su cabeza- pero no entiendo porque, acaso no tenemos derecho de estar con quien queramos.- protestó mientras observaba al mayor.

-Sabes que la gente no lo aceptaría. Tan solo seríamos diferentes y lo diferente asusta. Tan solo seríamos los extraños que no siguen las normas de la sociedad porque parece que solo hemos nacido para que hombres y mujeres estemos juntos. Lo que sale de ahí, esta fuera de la norma.- Byakuya llevó su mano a uno de los múltiples tatuajes de Renji y siguió la línea con sus dedos distraídamente- tan solo nos queda ocultarlo.

-Pero… cuanto tiempo vamos a poder aguantar eso. Cuanto tiempo vamos a tener que vivir así, sin contárselo absolutamente a nadie…

-No lo sé. Pero es la única manera.- el mayor se coloco sobre el pelirrojo y le dio un fugaz beso a su teniente- Es lo único que podemos hacer si queremos que esto no termine aquí.

En un mundo como el suyo, ambos se ven obligados a vivir con restricciones, a vivir sin ser ellos mismos, a vivir escondidos de todos los demás, a fingir ser como los demás, y a ser realmente ellos y amar ocultos durante las noches.


End file.
